Taming of Walburga and Saving the future
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry goes back in time to save the present
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 going back

Harry sitting in Potter Hall thinking about the effects of the war. He lost all his family and friends. He's lonely and decided to stay at his house. The second war with Baltimore was a bloodbath. He left no one now his side alive. The neutral switch all killed off. Now it's only about 2,000 magicals left in the of a sudden a swirling bright lights still a woman in red robes. Hello Harry says the woman who are you ask Harry.I am the Angel of destiny Harry I'm here to offer you a chance to stop what befell britian. What do I have to do,well your soul and Powers were merged with that a hydrus black,he is the son of regulus black II and Jasmine black nee gaunt. I will do it, but I want a few conditions. Name them, I want all my wealth and properties, done. I want to completely old my own business called Black inc, what's the biggest potions shipping and publication company in the magical world done. Lastly I want to oral company in a muggle world called black oil, done says the angel. All right Harry I know you can save the world and with that Harry's world when it blank. He wakes up in a room the size of the Gryffindor common room. Master hydrus your parents are waiting so you can have breakfast, before you leave for the train station. I will be right down in a minute. He slips on his house shoes and his down to the dinner Hall. Well son I'm glad you're here, we can have breakfast now. A spread bacon ham eggs pancakes fruit milk juice and bread appeared. Son I'm glad you was chosen as perfect, I was one and head boy. Thank you Father this year is my owl, hopefully I will get full O's on them. I know you will darling said Jasmine black nee gaunt. They chatted for about an hour before he got up and finish getting ready for the train. He looked at his bed and saw a list of his assets

vault number 421 969,121,882,226,102,967 g 6s 33,000k 50 billion worth of jewelry,

Business shares 100% of black oil worth 250 billion dollars

Black Incorporated worth 100 billion gallons subdivision black shipping where 17800000000 galleons, black potions worth 80 billion galleons, black publications worth 2200000000 gallons.

He is glad he has financial security. He closes a file and puts it on his perfect badge and heads downstairs, I'm ready mom and Dad. They floo to train station, Lucretia and Orion, Alphard, cygnus, walburga. He also spots his cousin Fremont with his parents his aunt and uncle charlus and dorea potter nee black. He boards the train and finds an empty compartment. he sits down and waits for his cousins Alphard Orion Lucretia cyngus and Walburga all come in. Well looks like you got the badge Hydrus says Lucretia.

Scene change headmaster's office

Headmaster Phineas nigellus black is sitting in his office. Another year has come and gone and I'm preparing for another one. Just then a gringotts I'll come through the window. He picked up the letter and read it. Lord Phineas Nicholas black it has come to our attention that a marriage contract has become active between Walburga Irma black and Hydrus regulus black-heir gamp, please come to gringotts asap. Horse he called out to his deputy, yes headmaster. I had business to take care of at the bank, I will be back in time for the went to the floo he yelled diagon alley. He stepped out and headed for the bank. He walked up to the nearest teller, yes Lord black how can we help you, I'm here to see bloodbreaker. One moment while I get him, he comes back with bloodbreaker, follow me Lord black and they went to his office. So what seems to be the problems ask blood breaker. How is this contract active I never signed for it. He looks at it, it was signed in 986 ad by then Lord Caelum black,every ten generations the oldest black male and female in the same generation must marry. He nods okay that's all, actually the marriage must take place with in four months activation, he nods and leaves. He arrived back at Hogwarts 10 minutes later, Pollux yells Phineas. Yes grandfather come through now, Regulus yes grandfather come through now. They both were standing in the office,now I came to tell you that Hydrus and Walburga bethroed to each other. What yells both men, it's over a thousand years old the marriage contract that is. With Walburga and Hydrus being the eldest they are contracted to each other. The marriage will take place over Yule tide break. I will tell them both tonight after the feast, after that both men left.

Scene change after the feast

As hydrus was about to leave the students back to their common rooms, his head of house stop him. Mr. Black the headmaster would like to see you in his office, you to miss black he said to Walburga and they both went inside the office to see their fathers standing there. I have called you both here because something that concerns the both of you. The two you are contracted to be married says Phineas. What yells walburga, I want to marry Orion the future lord black. Well you two are not marry and you will never be lady black. Walburga was fuming, her dreams a rule in the house of black one up and smokes. Now you two are dismissed, and they both left to go back to their dormitories. Regulus in Pollux left to go back home. In his dorm Hydrus is mad,well at least Sirius wouldn't have her as a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding to Walburga went off without any problems, now here he is about consummate the wedding bonds. She walks out wearing nothing, come on let's get this over with voiced Walburga.

LEMON WARNING

She kisses him on the mouth while she fondles his dick while he fingers her pussy. He pushes her back on the bed and lines his dick up with her pussy and pushed through her hymen. She inhales through the pain, after a few moments she tells him to move and he goes slowly at first then he goes faster to which she moans to it, faster she says. He goes faster and at this point he has her screaming his name, Hydrus fuck meeee she purrrs/moans as he drills her into the bed. I'm cumin he says and he cums hard inside of Walburga and she is panting hard.

End Of Lemon

She cuddles up with him, you know you probably just got pregnant Hydrus said, I know I took a fertility potion Walburga said. Well if it's a boy he will be named Orion or Castor and a girl Bellatrix or Phoebe Hydrus said to which Walburga nods to it. Over the rest of week they enjoyed their bodies and the beach, they returned home and moved into their manor in Chelsea, London. Few weeks later she found out she was pregnant. Pollux wanted the child named after him but Hydrus put his foot down. Soon April was here and they took their Newts and they both passed with O's in all of the subjects. He decides to work on getting a couple of masteries in Runes, Potions, Defense, and Charms. He talked with his hogwart professors and they all agreed to let him do an apprenticeship with them. On other good news on August 29th 1942 Walburga gave birth to a healthy baby boy Castor Hydrus Leonis Black. He weighed 8 lbs and 6 oz and his godparents were Alphard Black and Antasha Travers which they underwent a blood adoption ritual. On September 1st he flooed to Hogwarts and met with the professors and was told he will teach the 1-3 years in Potions,Defense and Runes 3,4,5 years in Runes. He got permission to floo home everyday as long as he stays 2 nights a week for tutoring. So here he is on the morning of September 4th. He was preparing for his first charms class as students poured into his classroom. Hello 2nd years my name is Hydrus Black and I will be your teacher for the year. Today we will learn about the Engorgement Charm, Harry takes out a piece of wood,engorgio and the wood expands twice in size. Now I want all of you to focus on the piece of wood at your desk and say engorgio, 1 by 1 the 2nd years all try the spell but only 6 got it on the first try but by the 3rd try the whole room has gotten it. Very good said Hydrus, the next charm we will learn about today is the freezing Charm. He transfigured a rabbit and it hops all over the class, immobulus and the rabbit freezes in mid air before he says the counter curse. Now I want you all to try the curse on the butterflies at your station Hydrus said. This time all but 5 got it on their first try and the others got it on their second try. The rest of the class they spent working the 2 charms and by the end of class everybody had mastered both charms. The bell rang and the students went to their next class. His last class today was potions, hello first years he said to the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Today will be your first potion class, now I will go over safety procedure with you. First your station should always be clean and tidy, second there should never be no more than 2 students at a station, third no playing around at stations you can seriously hurt someone and lastly always follow the instructions, you can kill yourself by not following the instructions. Now today you will be making the boil cure potion, after today I will let you all attempt to make the potion while I walk around to make sure you do not make mistakes. Now turn your book to page 3

Brewing Instructions According to Magical Drafts and Potions

6 snake fangs to the mortar

into a fine powder using the pestle.

4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron.

the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds.

5.Wave your wand.

to brew and return in 33-45 minutes.

Hydrus walked through the directions with the whole class till they had to let it brew for 33-45 minutes.

Part 2

1\. Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron.

2\. Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient.

3\. Add 2 porcupine quills(never have cauldron on the fire when you add this to any potion) to your cauldron.

4\. Stir 5 times, clockwise.

5\. Wave your wand to complete the potion.

Hydrus finishes going over the potion and at the end of class everybody had a perfect potion. The class ends and the students left, well that was not bad for my first ever day of teaching, tomorrow will be my runes, transfiguration and dada classes. He floos home after his last class, his great grandfather and grandfather is there wanting to speak to him. Hydrus we can to let you know we have decided you will be Sirius's heir to the black lordship. What is wrong with uncle Arcturus asked Hydrus, we are not happy with how Orion has turned out no thanks to Melania. We have annulled their marriage. However we do not want Walburga as Lady Black so we have decided to set you up in a marriage contract with Lucreatia. She will be Lady Black and Walburga will be Lady Gamp or your said Sirius. Ok I understand and will relay this information to Walburga said Hydrus. Good we will take our leave then and they flooed back to their respective homes. He just shook his head I guess I will be Lord Black in this timeline to then he mused.

Reviews?


End file.
